Maître Renard
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: C'était un champ de bataille. Pire, les cadavres se relevaient... Harry courrait et ils le rattrapaient quand soudain...


Disclamé: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, ou à Marvel.  
Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Rating : T (promis la prochaine fois ça sera du M bien hard XD)

Auteur : Clair Obscure,Créatrice de L'Iliade de l'Internet.  
Ma seconde participation aux Os défi.  
J'avoue que j'ai adoré à la fois le couple et l'idée.

Les règles générales :  
Seules les personnes ayant décrété qu'ils participent peuvent êtres défié.  
1 à 2 semaines maxi pour l'écriture.  
Grand max 9000 mots.  
Le plus souvent un cross over.

Le thème de l'OS :  
Couples imposé (yaoi obligatoire).  
Idée générale imposée.

OS défis:  
Couple:  
HP/Loki

Idée:  
Harry était perdu dans une forêt avec des rôdeurs au trousse, heureusement … et là...

 **Maître Renard**

Des cris, de douleur ou de tristesse.  
Des hurlements, de colère ou de désespoir.  
Du sang, alliés ou ennemis.  
Des corps, à droite et à gauche, partout.

Celui qui pensait qu'une guerre se faisait toujours de façon propre, en suivant des plans et sans incertitudes, ce trompait lourdement.  
Harry c'était lourdement trompé.  
Il avait cru qu'ils étaient bien préparés. Qu'ils avaient l'avantage grâce aux nombreux renseignements glanés par leurs espions.  
Mais ils avaient tort, tellement tort.  
Si Voldemort avait réuni tant de personne autour de lui ce n'était pas que grâce à son charme et ses talents oratoires. Son intelligence avait joué et à présent Harry regrettait de n'avoir pas pris celle-ci en ligne de compte.  
Bien sûr que celui-ci avait compris le manège de Severus et Lucius, mais pourquoi les tuer s'il pouvait s'en servir pour apporter de fausses informations ?

Et c'est pour cela que les combattants de la lumière se retrouvaient submergés par les forces ennemies et que Harry n'avait même pas encore put approcher Voldemort.  
Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait vu s'effondrer Ron et Hermione sous quelque puissant sortilège.  
Pour cela également que ses alliés avaient vu leur nombre se réduire de plus en plus alors que les Mangemorts étaient toujours aussi nombreux.

Soudain, le ciel devint noir et comme si cela était un signal toutes les Mangemorts disparurent, pouvant traverser les barrières anti-transplanage plaçaient par leur Seigneur.  
Le Survivant leva la tête comme tous les survivants, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. Personne n'eut la jugeote de se regrouper, ou même de déguerpir au plus vite en détruisant les barrières.

Pourquoi faire alors que les ennemis étaient partis ?

Et cela commença.

Une brume noire tomba sur le champ de bataille, ne faisant nul mal aux personnes présentent.  
Puis, il y eut les grognements, des corps que l'on pensait sans vie qui commencèrent à bouger lentement.  
Des cris de joie et d'espoir retentirent à travers tout le champ de bataille.  
Mais ils furent vite remplacés par des cris de terreur quand tous les cadavres se relevèrent avec des mouvements saccadés pour se jeter sans détour sur les vivants qui s'étaient approchés pour les aider. Les créatures mordaient, arrachés, déchiraient des lambeaux de chaires pour s'en repaître à grand renfort de grognements.

Ce fut la débandade.

Et Harry… Harry resta planter là en plein milieu du chaos les yeux écarquillés incapable d'enregistrer ce qui se passait. Sous ses yeux du sang, du sang partout.  
Les… zombies sautaient sur n'importe qui peut importaient les sorts qui les touchaient ou leur état parfois pitoyable.  
C'était chacun pour soi soudainement, la terreur avait pris le dessus, ou bien l'instinct de conservation. Il n'y avait plus de héros, ni d'honneur, juste une envie de vivre et de ne pas devenir une telle créature.

Et Harry… Harry restait toujours immobile.  
Il finit par attirer l'attention des rôdeurs.  
Il les vit s'approcher, parmi eux des personnes qu'il connaissait, des étudiants, des aurors…  
Ses genoux manquèrent de lâcher, mais il ne bougea pas.  
Les zombies allaient le toucher quand soudainement son instinct finit par prendre le dessus sur la peur et l'horreur.  
L'adolescent se détourna de ces…choses, pour partir en courant peu lui importait où.  
On ne pouvait reprocher à un gamin de fuir. Un autre n'aurait même pas posé les pieds sur le champ de bataille. Mais chacun avait ses limites, des limites que nul ne devaient dépasser pour ne pas devenir fou. Le jeune homme en était dangereusement proche en cet instant.

Il courut encore et encore, pénétra dans la forêt interdite en espérant que les arbres ralentissent ses poursuivants toujours plus nombreux. Son souffle était erratique, altéré par la peur mais aussi les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater à chaque inspirations.  
Faire face à une personne pour un duel était une chose, mais se faire poursuivre par ses propres amis qui ne voulaient que vous manger en était une autre.  
Les minutes défilèrent, et ses foulées finirent par se raccourcirent puis par ralentir. Les arbres étaient devenu de brefs instant de repos alors qu'il s'appuyait dessus pour aller un peu plus loin. Le chemin devant lui n'était qu'une vague forme derrière les larmes qui coulaient. Ses mains, ses bras et ses jambes étaient noirs de boue et rouge de sang après les nombreuses chutes dont il s'était relevé dans l'instant pour reprendre sa course.  
S'il ne s'écroulait pas au sol c'était uniquement grâce à la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac et qui le poussait à continuer à poser un pied devant l'autre et à recommencer la manœuvre encore et encore.

Pourtant, derrière lui les cris étaient toujours plus proches.  
Les rôdeurs étaient infatigables.

Un bref regard en arrière et Harry manqua la pente un peu abrupte. Il la descendit en roulé boulé pour terminer sa chute un peu secoué, incapable de se relever. Il put voir les zombies accélérer en le voyant immobile. Alors il tenta de se relever avec ses maigres forces.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, non, je ne veux pas… Murmurait-il comme un mantra alors qu'il commençait à reculer sur les coudes pour gagner quelques maigres centimètres.

Et ce qui fut Arthur Weasley lui sauta dessus…

* * *

Loki attendait calmement son jugement suite à sa tentative, raté, d'invasion de Midgard.  
Les nombreux Ases qui l'observaient d'un œil mauvais ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Il se fichait pas mal d'eux ou de leur avis.  
Il ne vivait que pour lui et lui seul.

Le Prince bougea lentement pour s'appuyer sur son autre pied, appréciant les corps qui se raidirent autour de lui par ce simple geste. Après tout, il leur faisait toujours aussi peur malgré les solides menottes et la muselière qui l'empêchait de parler et ainsi de prononcer le moindre sort si par malheur les menottes n'aspiraient pas suffisamment sa magie.  
Mais il ne put en profiter davantage que déjà le Roi s'installait sur son trône sans lui accorder le moindre regard.  
Peu lui importait, il savait depuis longtemps que le Père de toute Chose se fichait pas mal de lui et que seul Thor existait à ses yeux. Il n'était qu'un fichu monstre après tout…  
Les délibérations commencèrent, chacun allait de son accusation, de son commentaire, sans jamais faire attention à l'objet de la discussion.  
Loki était là tel un pantin en plein milieu de l'immense salle dorée, obligé de resté debout sans prononcer le moindre mot. Même les gardes semblaient s'être relâché au moment même où le Roi était arrivé, comme s'il n'était désormais pas plus dangereux qu'un chaton.

Le Prince écoutait au début, roulant des yeux face aux absurdités qui étaient dites, à ses paroles qui étaient détournées et à ses gestes mal interprétés, mais après plus d'une heure il abandonna. Ne pouvoir dire la moindre chose, ou alors commenter dans sa tête, n'avait pas la moindre saveur. Autant mettre à partit se temps pour faire la chose qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde : comploter.  
Il ne comptait pas se faire de vieux os dans les geôles d'Asgard, ni même attendre gentiment qu'on le libère au bout de quelques années.  
Bien sûr, il savait que tant qu'il était attaché avec les menottes et la muselière il aurait du mal à faire grand-chose. Oh, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était faible, loin de là. Ceux qui avaient l'idiotie de prendre le Dieu de la ruse pour une personne sans défense mourraient dans la seconde.

 _« Parler n'est pas la seule option quand on veut faire passer un message. Il me suffit d'attendre que cet idiot de Thor revienne et il sera à mes pieds d'un regard. Encore plus bête qu'un asticot…Après…il me suffira de… »_

Soudain Loki sortit de ses pensées ayant l'impression qu'on venait de s'adresser à lui. Il releva la tête qu'il avait fini par baisser, mais il ne vit que plus d'Ases en train de hurler une tripoté de condamnations à son encontre.  
Le Dieu fronça quelque peu les sourcils intrigués.

 _-Cours… plus vite… sauve…_ Murmura une voix au creux de son oreille. _Encore…toi..viens…_ Continua-t-elle.

Langue d'Argent du faire preuve de self contrôle pour ne pas sursauter et ainsi attirer l'attention sur lui.

 _-Sauve…viens…_ Repris la voix lointaine et proche à la fois.

Le Prince détourna très légèrement la tête vers les gardes pour voir si l'un d'eux n'était pas coupable d'acte de magie contre sa personne, mais pas un seul ne le regardait. Et vu leur niveau pitoyable en matière de magie discrète Loki avait de gros doute quant à leur capacité de réussir ce tour de force.

 _-Cours, cours…non…toi ! Viens !_ La voix se fit plus impérieuse, mais il se décida à l'ignorer même si elle était dès plus intrigante.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit en cet instant, surtout pas pour une possible voix chimérique.

 _-Viens !_ Cingla soudainement la voix, dans le même temps Loki sentit que l'on tirait sur sa tunique, doucement puis plus fermement. _Viens !_

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais cela commençait réellement à l'agacer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Et toutes les autres personnes de la pièce qui semblait totalement ignorantes du phénomène.  
Et il vit un bref scintillement alors que quelque chose passait devant lui telle une vague.

 _« De la magie ? »_ Se demanda-t-il encore plus étonné alors qu'il n'y avait toujours personne qui ne l'avait remarqué.

 _-Viens … tout de suite !_ Hurla soudainement la voix toujours au creux de son oreille.

Un grognement d'agacement échappa à Loki, seul son qu'il pouvait produire en cet instant. Mais cela n'arrêta pas l'étrange phénomène.  
Soudainement il sentit une main glacée se poser brutalement sur son poignet et tirer avec force.  
Le Dieu de la Malice tituba, les chaînes à ses pieds tintèrent, ses menottes firent de même, attirant enfin l'attention de toute l'assemblée.  
Et tout l'arsenal pour immobiliser le Prince tomba au sol avec fracas alors que le prisonnier disparaissait purement et simplement sous leurs yeux.

Loki Laufeyson c'était une nouvelle fois échappé…

* * *

Loki regardait autour de lui assez interloqué.  
Cette chose… cette magie, l'avait emporté en un tour de main. Lui et rien d'autre, tout ce qui l'empêchait de s'évader était rester sur place dans la salle du trône.  
A présent, il était seul en plein milieu d'une forêt plutôt lugubre et le soir semblait être en train de tomber.

Soudain, il entendit un grognement puis une course précipitée et une ombre lui sauta dessus.

Par pur réflexe Loki fit apparaître une dague qu'il planta fermement dans la gorge de son agresseur. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, mais continua à grogner malgré l'arme dans sa gorge et tentait déjà de se relever. Cela attira l'attention du Prince qui s'apprêtait déjà à s'en aller.  
Il s'avança de la créature qu'il maintint à terre avec un pied sur le torse.

-Voyez-vous ça…Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus pour examiner ce qui avait été un humain peu de temps auparavant. En voilà un qui s'amuse avec les morts.

Il acheva le zombie en lui plantant la dague dans le crane avant de se relever :

-Viens… Murmura la voix de retour.

Le Prince sentit une main glacée tirer une nouvelle fois sur son bras.  
Il grinça des dents, il détestait que l'on soit aussi insistant, et même si cela lui avait permis de fuir il ne comptait pas aider cette magie persistante.

D'un geste de la main il fit apparaître son sceptre et balaya la vague lueur qui montrait où se trouvait l'entité. Et bien que celle-ci recula un cours instant cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir à la charge pour traîner Loki à sa suite avec force.  
Il en était toujours à tenter de se débarrasser de l'entité tout en se traînant à sa suite quand une ombre humaine passa devant lui, rapidement suivit par quatre autres qu'il devina être des zombies au vu de leur façon de courir.  
Son regard accrocha le visage épuisait du poursuivit, sa course fatigué… et surtout… cette lueur qui était exactement la même que celle qui l'avait mené ici.

-Je vois, ce gamin est à l'origine de tout…

 _-Aide !_ Cria la voix près de lui.

A ce même instant l'humain dégringola le long d'une butte et resta à terre.  
Loki regarda les zombies se jeter à sa suite, sans même bouger malgré la voix qui commençait à crier des mots sans sens.

 _« S'il meurt je serais débarrassé de cette chose. Encore un peu et je pourrais enfin me mettre à ma revanche. Il n'est pas dit que Loki Laufeyson aide un humain obligé et forcé… »_

Les zombies s'approchaient sous ses yeux de l'individu, alors que celui-ci commençait à ramper en arrière le visage ravagé de larme. Il semblait murmurer quelque chose en boucle au vu de sa bouche qui bougeait rapidement. Et alors qu'un zombie roux se jetait sur lui et que le Prince commençait à se détourner de la scène :

-Si j'vais en Enfer alors tu viendras avec moi connard ! Hurla le gamin avec conviction et colère.

En un instant, Loki était sur place pour réceptionner le zombie d'une dague bien placé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes en plus pour mettre à terre les autres créatures.

 _« Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? »_ Se demanda-t-il en détaillant l'humain toujours à terre devant lui.

Son regard rencontra des yeux verts, trop vert…trop vieux pour être ceux d'un gamin… un adolescent il lui semblait. Des yeux qui avaient vu… trop vu, mais qui n'avaient pas encore perdu cet espoir qui avait depuis longtemps quittait le regard de Loki.  
L'espoir que pour une fois on lui tendrait la main.

Et c'est ce que fit le Dieu.  
Oh, bien sûr pas gentiment. Loki n'était pas gentil.  
Mais, il lui attrapa le coude de façon brutal pour le remettre debout tout aussi sèchement.

 _« On ne pourra pas dire que Loki Laufeyson n'a pas de compassion… »_

-Apprenez-moi ! Claqua la voix du gamin avec force.

Loki qui avait déjà commençait à s'éloigner après son bref instant de bonté s'arrêta net sans pour autant regarder l'humain.

-Un humain normal ne commencerait-il pas par me demander qui je suis. Ou plutôt par partir en courant face à ce qui s'est passé ?  
 _« Pourquoi me suis-je arrêté ? »_

-Vous m'avez sauvé, vous savez vous battre, apprenez-moi.

Langue d'Argent posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur le gamin.  
Celui-ci le regardait bien campait sur ses deux jambes avec un air déterminé.  
Pourtant, sous cet air sûr Loki pouvait voir des failles, tellement de failles.  
La solitude, la fatigue, le désespoir…Comme s'il ne pouvait se reposer tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

C'était le regard d'une personne prête à tout, même mourir s'il le fallait.  
C'était le regard qu'il avait vu bien des années auparavant, quand il avait vu son reflet après la découverte de ses origines.

-Raconte-moi, et si c'est pour une quelconque stupide vengeance je te ferais regretter de m'avoir fait perdre du temps. Finit-il par dire.  
 _« Je peux encore l'écouter et l'abandonner ensuite. On ne pourra me reprocher d'être sans cœur. Si jamais le Père de toute chose envoie Thor je pourrais m'en servir comme excuse… »_

Et le gamin parla.

Parfois, Loki avait l'impression que celui-ci lui mentait mais pourtant il était bien incapable de trouver le moindre indice sur un possible mensonge.  
Non.

Le gamin était un sorcier.  
Le gamin avait repoussé un mage noir à un an et perdu ses parents.  
Le gamin avait vécu dans une solitude la plus totale jusqu'à onze ans.  
Le gamin avait fait face à de nombreuses épreuves au court de sa scolarité dont des personnes qui changeaient sans arrêt de camp.  
Le gamin avait affronté des regards de haine, de dégoût, de mépris…  
Le gamin avait tout perdu lors de cette dernière bataille à cause de ce mage noir qui avait lancé se puissant sort de magie noire, relevant les morts.  
Le gamin…lui ressemblait.  
Sa vie était identique à la sienne.  
Et pourtant…Harry avait pris un chemin différent du sien.  
Ils étaient à la fois identiques et totalement opposés.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki décida d'aider une personne sans rien y gagner, mis à part une bonne excuse auprès de Thor si jamais celui-ci venait l'arrêter.  
Car, il avait l'impression qu'étant plus jeune il avait toujours attendu qu'on l'aide…

-Très bien Gamin, je t'offre cinq jours de ma vie. Sois-en reconnaissant. Peut-être en sauras-tu assez pour tuer le type à l'origine du sort et faire cesser tout ça… ou peut-être mourras-tu…

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il se montrerait gentil…Lui ? Dieu de la Ruse et de la Malice gentil ? On aurait tout vu…

* * *

Cinq jours, c'était ce que Harry avait réussi à obtenir de l'inconnu.

Le compteur avait commencé à tourner au moment même où l'homme l'avait transplané dans un endroit étrange, une forêt encore plus sombre que la Forêt Interdite. Il avait au moins eu la confirmation qu'il avait en face de lui un sorcier.

Et l'enfer c'était déchaîné sur lui.

Il n'avait pu aller se coucher que très tard dans la nuit car l'autre n'avait même pas pris en compte son épuisement ou même sa tristesse. Il avait balayé ses excuses d'un haussement d'épaule. Comme si cela était secondaire.  
Le jeune homme ne put dormir que quelques heures avant d'être réveillé par une dague à un millimètre de l'œil.

Là, il avait dû chercher sa propre nourriture, sans baguette, en moins d'une demi-heure avant que l'entraînement Draconien ne recommence.

Il ne savait plus combien de fois il fut mis à terre brutalement ou combien de fois il se retrouva avec une dague très près d'un organe vital. Jamais l'homme ne sembla prendre pitié de lui, jamais il ne ralentit. Pas un seul mot ne sortit de sa bouche pour autre chose que :

-Relèves-toi.

Une nouvelle fois Harry alla se coucher bien tard après avoir dégotté deux trois baies à manger.  
Il sentit le regard perçant de l'inconnu sur son dos, mais celui-ci ne daigna lui adresser le moindre mot.

* * *

Le second jour se déroula de façon identique.

Harry crû mourir de nombreuses fois sous les coups de son instructeur, mais il persévéré encore et encore. Et il avait comme l'impression que l'homme appréciait son entêtement car ses yeux aussi verts que les siens brillaient d'approbations muette quand il se relevait sans faillir.

Le soir du second jour il n'alla pas immédiatement se coucher malgré sa fatigue. Il s'installa au coin du feu que l'inconnu avait allumé. Il se demandait bien quand celui-ci mangeait car il ne l'avait pas encore vu faire, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Ce sort, pour ramener les morts à... la vie, vous le connaissez ? Osa-t-il demander alors que l'autre l'ignorait totalement.

Des yeux le transpercèrent, comme si on lisait en lui comme dans un livre, pire, jusqu'à son âme. Il frissonna mais il soutint le regard. Il avait besoin de réponse, si on pouvait lui apportait il devait montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.  
Harry avait déjà tout perdu, il en fallait plus à présent.

-C'est un très vieux sort expérimental. Le Nécromancien qui l'a inventé ne l'a jamais terminé car les créatures n'obéissaient à aucuns ordres et attaquaient quiconque était sur son chemin.

-Vous connaissez le contre sort ? Vous pourriez me l'apprendre ? S'empressa de demander Harry.

-Il n'y en a pas. Le sort se répand dans toutes les personnes mordues et une fois cela fait il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement au bout de quelques jours toutes les personnes… contaminées finissent par réellement mourir.  
 _« Cinq jours très exactement, le temps que je lui offre…quel heureux hasard pour lui… »_

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour demander autre chose mais l'inconnu le fusilla du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à dégager fissa de son espace vital. A regret le Survivant s'exécuta.  
Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il connaîtra le nom de l'inconnu, devenu Maître Renard depuis un moment dans sa tête.

* * *

Le troisième jour sembla bien pire à Harry que les précédents.

Il était fatigué, ses muscles avaient du mal à suivre les ordres de son cerveau, il avait mal partout…  
Et encore une fois il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit malgré son épuisement.

Mais cela ne fit pas faiblir son instructeur toujours aussi agressif et sans pitié.  
Le sorcier lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait pas besoin de pitié. Il ne lui restait que deux jours pour atteindre un niveau correct en arme blanche et il n'avait pas l'impression de progresser…

Le soir même, ou plutôt tard dans la nuit, il rejoignit une nouvelle fois Maître Renard.  
Il vit celui-ci se tendre à son approche, et il savait que sa présence n'était pas voulue, mais son instructeur resta silencieux, aussi il reprit la même place que la veille.  
Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux autour du feu avant que Harry ne tombe dans les bras de Morphé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il ne sentit même pas l'homme se lever dans un soupir pour le porter dans la petite grotte où ils avaient élu domicile.

* * *

Le quatrième jour Harry se réveilla un peu désorientait de se retrouver dans la grotte presque sûre de ne pas avoir fait le trajet de lui-même. Mais étant donné le poignard qui brillait une nouvelle fois devant son œil gauche il décida de la fermer.

Pour la première fois, et après avoir copié tous les mouvements de Maître Renard, il réussit à attraper un lapin pour manger.  
Seul une nouvelle fois.

Et l'entraînement recommença.  
Il eut la vague impression d'avoir progressé, mais après s'être fait mettre au tapis trois fois de suite il abandonna cette idée ridicule. Cette petite éraflure sur la joue de l'homme n'était que de la pure chance…  
Le soir venu, comme si c'était un rituel le jeune homme rejoignit encore son instructeur.  
Il ne cherchait pas à discuter, juste une présence.  
De toute façon l'homme n'ouvrait la bouche que pour lui demander de se relever. La seule exception était quand il avait parlé du sort. Harry avait l'impression que l'homme était aussi seul que lui en réalité.  
Redoutable, dangereux, impitoyable, mais seul.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il afin d'arrêter de l'appeler Maître Renard dans son esprit.

Mais le silence répondit à sa question.  
Il observa Maître Renard, son visage fermé, ses traits si nobles mais où transpercé une certaine mélancolie quand il regardait le feu. Ces vêtements étranges qui épousaient si bien son corps tout en lui laissant une liberté totale de mouvement…

Harry s'endormit devant le feu, alors qu'il fixait l'homme.

* * *

Le dernier jour fut étrangement totalement similaire aux précédents.

Pas une parole d'échangée, seulement des grognements, des esquives et des lames qui s'entrechoquaient.  
Rien d'autre.  
Au soir, Harry se retrouva encore au coin du feu près de l'homme.

Et alors qu'il pensait encore une fois n'avoir que le silence pour ce dernier soir, Maître Renard lui jeta quelque chose à la figure. Seul ses réflexes d'attrapeur le sauvèrent.  
Entre ses mains une dague aussi noire que la nuit, exactement dans le même style que celles qu'utilisait l'homme.

-Un sort peut tuer, mais si ta cible n'a pas le temps de le prononcer alors tu gagnes.  
Débrouilles-toi pour que ces cinq jours ne soient pas du temps perdu pour moi, Gamin. Furent les mots qui accompagnèrent le présent.

Harry ne répondit rien, seul un sourire éclaira ses lèvres, après cinq jours en compagnie de Maître Renard il avait fini par comprendre que celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de long discours. C'était ce genre de personne qui allait droit au but sans détour si cela pouvait accélérer les choses.  
Bien sûr, Maître Renard était rusé, rien que sa façon de combattre le prouvait et c'est pourquoi le sorcier lui avait donné ce surnom.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son instructeur hocha vaguement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le feu.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla exactement à l'endroit où Maître Renard l'avait sauvé.  
Rien ne prouvait leur rencontre si ce n'était la dague rangée dans un étui à sa ceinture et son corps endoloris.

Ainsi, il n'avait rien appris sur son instructeur sur ces cinq jours.  
Assurément, ce n'était pas un Moldu, le Survivant l'avait vu faire de la magie sans utiliser de baguette.  
Pourtant, sa façon d'être, ses mouvements gracieux, ou sa simple tenue étrange qui ressemblait à une armure quand on y regardait de plus près, prouvaient qu'il n'était pas un simple sorcier.  
Et si cela ne suffisait pas, Harry pouvait ajouter cette beauté froide et attirante…se regard de prédateur dangereux qui lui donnait toujours des frissons quand il se posait sur lui…

Non, ce n'était pas un simple sorcier.  
Maître Renard était une véritable énigme qu'il espérait, égoïstement, recroiser un jour…

* * *

A l'instant où les cinq jours s'étaient écoulé Loki avait transporté Harry à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient rencontré. Il avait pris soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait nulles menaces aux alentours avant de déposer son fardeau.

Et, il était resté à l'observer dormir.

Le gamin… Harry l'avait impressionné à se relever encore et encore sans jamais se plaindre de cet entraînement plus dur que ceux des Ases. Pas une plainte, jamais. Juste cette volonté inébranlable d'apprendre pour atteindre son objectif.

Pendant un instant le Dieu se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix.  
Était-ce réellement une bonne chose que de pousser un peu plus Harry dans le chemin de la vengeance ?

Mais il y avait aussi cette prophétie…  
Il finit par se détourner de l'adolescent endormit :

-Survis…Furent les derniers mots qu'il adressa à l'adolescent endormit.

* * *

Loki était en plein affrontement contre les Avengers.

Après une semaine pour concevoir un nouveau plan et ainsi obtenir sa revanche, il avait décidé de se lancer.  
Tout se passait pour le mieux, les Héros étaient dispersés à travers toute l'Amérique pendant que lui combattait l'Homme de Fer dans leur QG afin de prendre le contrôle des armures de l'homme. Il avait compris le potentiel de celles-ci et il comptait bien se les accaparer et y intégrer une des six Gemme de l'infini qu'il avait réussi à récupérer.

Il avait enfin mis à terre Iron Man et s'apprêtait à utiliser la Gemme quand il eut une nouvelle fois cette sensation étrange. Cette magie qui dansait autour de lui, sans pour autant l'importuner. La magie du Gamin.  
Celle qu'il avait pu observer pendant cinq jours.  
Celle qui aimait tant le Gamin qu'elle était venu le trouver si loin précédemment.

Loki l'ignora.

 _« Il y a une prophétie, je ne dois pas m'en mêler plus, cela ne m'apportera rien du tout. »_

Il approcha un peu plus la gemme, hésita… regarda un peu en l'air alors que l'entité s'éloignait.  
La conquête du monde était à sa portée. Il savait que son plan pouvait réussir. C'était maintenant, avant le retour de l'Homme de Fer, ou de la Créature verte ou de son stupide de frère.  
Maintenant ou jamais.

Le regard vert et trop vieux de Harry passa dans sa tête.  
Ces minces sourire mélancolique devant le feu, ces sanglots la nuit, ces cris pendant ses cauchemars…son sourire quand il lui avait offert l'arme. Sans le moindre reproche sur la façon de faire.  
Ce regard qui l'avait remercié de l'aide apporté, de ces cinq jours offerts, sans rien demander de plus que ce qui était convenu au départ.  
Pas la moindre supplication pour que le Prince fasse le sale boulot à sa place alors que le Gamin le savait bien plus puissant que lui.

Il se releva brusquement avec agacement sous le regard surprit d'un Iron Man qui venait d'arriver.

-Une autre fois. Prononça Loki avant de disparaître.

-Que…Furent les seuls mots ébahit de Stark.

* * *

Loki avait suivi la trace de l'entité sans le moindre effort, comme s'il avait enregistré la magie du Gamin pendant ces cinq jours pour le retrouver où qu'il soit.  
Il se retrouva dans une village où des sorts volaient de toutes part. Il pouvait voir des corps sans vie longer les rues un peu partout, et apparemment le Mage Noir Voldemort n'avait pas encore relancé le sort de la dernière fois.  
Il avança silencieusement, invisible à travers la bataille. Il passa de rue en rue, remarquant que la plupart des combattant était des civils ou des types en noir. Pourtant, son regard restait obstinément focalisait sur un groupe de personne immobiles au centre de village qui regardaient deux autres sorciers se livrer bataille sans bouger.  
Le Prince avait reconnu Harry, il aurait pu le reconnaître d'entre mille…Il se mouvait bien pour une personne qui avait eu si peu de temps pour s'entraîner. Mais l'autre semblait tout aussi bon.

Son pas s'accéléra quand il vit le plus jeune trébucher, mais il fut bien le seul car personne ne fit le moindre mouvement pour réagir. Le Dieu se faufila en toute discrétion. Au premier rang il put voir la main du sorcier serrait sur sa baguette, mais aussi l'autre un peu en retrait cachée par son corps qui tenait son poignard. Le plus jeune n'attendait qu'un instant d'inattention de l'autre pour agir alors que son corps tremblait sous la pression d'un sort rouge qui sortait de la baguette adverse.

Loki le vit tenter de se relever alors que son visage était méconnaissable, brisé par la douleur et le sang qui le maculait. Mais il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour voir qu'il était à sa limite.  
En un instant Loki fut devant lui sa main emprisonnant le bras ennemi et le forçant à détourner le sort.

Sa poigne ferme fit lâcher la baguette de Voldemort qui l'observait d'un air intéressé sans chercher à se libérer, trop sûr de lui.  
Derrière Langue d'Argent, Harry retomba sur le sol incapable du moindre mouvement, du sang formant petit à petit une marre autour de lui.

-Tiens donc, un larbin vient au secours du misérable héros ? Et que penses-tu faire devant moi ?

Le Prince haussa un sourcil devant les paroles pleines de fiel.

-Fait attention à qui tu parles stupide mortel. Une prophétie ne me fait pas peur.

-Je suis le plus puissant de tous les sorciers, tu ne peux me tuer. Même sans baguette je suis plus puissant que toi, misérable vermisseau ! S'exclama Voldemort en lançant un informulé qui ne fit même pas bouger le Dieu du Mensonge d'un millimètre.

-Tu peux être le plus puissant mortel, tu n'es rien face à moi.

Dans le même temps Loki tira sur le bras du sorcier pour l'attirer à lui et l'égorgea proprement sans sourciller face au sang qui l'arrosa. Il y eut quelques gargouillis étonnés et ce fut la fin.

-Un sorcier ne doit jamais se reposer que sur sa magie, stupide personnage.

Le corps tomba sans vie à ses pieds sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.  
Loki se détourna du cadavre sans état d'âme, faisant face à Harry qui était toujours à terre. Autour d'eux tous étaient silencieux, seuls les Mangemorts fuyaient au mieux à travers les ruelles.

-Maître Renard…Murmura l'adolescent osant pour la première fois utiliser le surnom qu'il avait donné à l'inconnu. Et la prophétie ? Continua-t-il alors que son corps tremblait toujours suite au sort.

Le fils de Laufrey sourit presque devant le surnom. Bien sûr, il avait « entendu » le gamin l'utiliser quand il pensait à lui, mais jamais il n'aurait cru l'entendre de vive voix.

-Les prophéties ne sont qu'une simple possibilité. On peut les modifier. Elles ne sont pas inévitables.

-Mais…Chuchota Harry qui avait du mal à rester éveillé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki se mit à genoux de lui-même devant une personne, peu lui importait le sang qui imbibé ses vêtements.  
Un adolescent, un mortel, tout ce qu'il détestait et pourtant…  
Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baisé.

-Tu n'avais pas à te salir les mains pour les autres Harry. Avec un peu de courage ils auraient pu s'en charger eux même.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? S'étonna Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un mince sourire alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux pour rester éveillé.

-Toi, pourquoi t'être salie les mains pour eux. Tu ne savais rien avant que je ne t'en parle. Tu n'étais pas concerné. Pourquoi ? Tu ne vaux pas moins que moi.

Loki resta silencieux un moment, permettant à quelques personnes à commencer à s'avancer pour savoir ce qui se passait. Encore une fois Harry le surprenait en pensant à lui.

-Moi, je suis déjà sale de bien des manières Harry. J'ai déjà tué. Un de plus ou de moins. Je pouvais sauver ton âme, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai fait car personne d'autre ne le voulait.

Il vit que le soricer voulait protester, réfuter ses paroles, mais la fatigue, le sang qu'il avait perdu et les sorts qu'il avait reçus eurent raison de lui, il tomba dans les pommes.  
Sans le moindre regard pour les sorciers qui venaient vers eux, le Prince disparut avec le Héros du monde sorcier.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en hurlant.

Il se redressa brusquement mais la douleur qui lui parcouru tout le corps l'empêcha de terminer son geste, l'envoyant retomber sur le matelas.  
Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour comprendre.

Il se souvenait avoir découvert la mort de centaines de sorciers une fois sorti de la Forêt Interdite.  
Les zombies avaient dévasté de nombreux villages sorciers, tuant tout sur leur passage car totalement immunisé à la magie. Les sorciers n'avaient eu aucune chance.  
Prés-au-lard, le Chemin de Traverse, ils étaient presque dénués de vie quand il les avait traversés à la recherche de ses amis et alliés. Il avait appris par de rare survivant que Poudlard était totalement bouclé et que de nombreux élèves avaient été contaminés avant que cela n'arrive. Le Ministère avait aussi été attaqué, et quand il s'y était rendu c'était pour découvrir qu'une poignée d'Auror toujours en vie entourés par de nombreux cadavres qui avaient enfin arrêté de bouger.

Le Survivant c'était fait une raison.  
Ne pouvant, ne voulant, pas s'écrouler, il avait consacré ses journées à rechercher Voldemort et ses sbires, arrivant toujours après eux lors de leurs carnages. Les Aurors avaient bien d'autre chats à fouetté que l'aider, et il avait compris qu'ils ne voulaient risquer de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face aux rôdeurs…  
Il avait tout perdu, absolument tout…même son but étant donné que Voldemort était enfin mort.

Maître Renard y avait veillé…

Une larme coula le long des joues de Harry alors qu'il se rendormait en se souvenant du regard doux de l'inconnu.

* * *

Loki observait chaque personne installé autour de la table.  
Ses yeux verts fusillaient toute personne qui osait faire trop de bruit, ou ne serait-ce que respirer un peu trop. Rien que sa façon de faire des allées retour prouvé qu'il était furieux et à prendre avec des pincettes.

-Seigneur Loki, où se trouve le Survivant ? Osa enfin demander une vieille dame.

Mais le Dieu de la Malice n'avait nul envie de répondre. Il ignora superbement la question et s'arrêta enfin de marcher pour faire face à ses « invités ».

-Très cher. Vous êtes l'élite du monde Sorcier. Vous êtes leur dirigeant, ceux qui doivent prendre des décisions et faire avancer l'histoire. C'est pourquoi vous êtes les seuls à connaître notre existence. A savoir que l'Igdrassil existe et que les Dieux ne sont pas des Légendes.  
Se sont nous qui avons offert notre savoir à Merlin afin qu'il vous en fasse profiter…  
Mais j'avoue qu'à présent je me demande pourquoi ?

-Comment nous avons toujours…S'insurgea le Ministre des États-Unis.

-Silence Mortel ! Rugit le Prince alors qu'il tapait son sceptre au sol empêchant quiconque de parler.  
Vous avez perdu tout sens moral pour ne penser qu'au pouvoir et à la richesse. Lorsqu'un problème survient vous faites l'autruche ou vous laisser quelqu'un s'en occuper.  
VOUS avez laissé un gamin s'occuper d'un Mage Noir qui est apparu à cause de votre système !

-Il y avait une prophétie…murmura le tout nouveau Ministre Britannique.

-Les prophéties ne sont que des guides. Si vous aviez vraiment voulu vaincre ce Mage, il suffisait que chacun mette sa fierté de côté pour former une alliance.  
VOUS avez préféré sacrifier un gamin innocent et quelques centaines de vie, plutôt que de vous mouiller. J'ai dû intervenir afin que tout ne finisse pas mal.  
Je ne suis peux être pas le Père de Toute Chose, mais je suis tout de même bien assez puissant pour raser le monde Magique de moi-même. Sachez que si jamais je vois un seul d'entre vous rechercher ce gamin je mettrais ma menace à exécution.  
VOUS ne trouverez nul endroit pour vous cacher.

La magie écrasante qui se déploya dans toute la pièce ne donna nulle envie aux personnes présente d'ajouter le moindre mot.  
La menace était très claire.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois Harry se réveilla.

Cette fois tout lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.  
Son retour, la seconde bataille, Maître Renard.

-Maître Renard…Murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient sur un plafond blanc.

 _-Tony, notre invité est réveillé._

Le sorcier sursauta quand une voix venue de nulle part parla.  
Il se mit lentement assis en grimaçant alors qu'un homme s'avançait vers lui avec un regard curieux.

-Ainsi la septième merveille de Langue d'Argent est de retour parmi les vivants ? Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui faire pour qu'il surgisse d'un seul coup ici en demandant MON aide.

Harry fronça les sourcils pas sûr de comprendre.

-C'est Maître Renard qui m'a amené ici ? Où est-on ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'individu examiné un écran un peu plus loin.

-Tu es à la tour Avengers p'tit gars. Je ne connais pas de Maître Renard, c'est Loki qui est arrivé ici avec toi entre les bras, pissant le sang de partout. C'est qu'il tenait à toi l'animal pour me demander de m'occuper de toi alors qu'à peine dix minutes avant il démolissait cette même tour.  
Oh fait, je suis Tony Stark, milliardaire philanthrope et héros à ses heures perdues.

Harry était perdu. Il avait du mal à comprendre où il se trouvait. Mais vu le matériel qui l'entourait il était chez un moldu.

 _-Monsieur, Loki Laufeyson vient d'arriver._

Le sorcier regarda le plafond en levant un sourcil, mais l'arrivée de Maître Renard dans la pièce lui fit tout oublier.

-Maître Renard !

Il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcil de Tony face au surnom. En fait tout son être était tourné vers l'inconnu. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Loki qui ignora totalement l'humain pour venir s'asseoir auprès de Harry.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Les mains fines du Prince glissèrent sur le visage de Harry avec douceur sous les yeux éberlués de Tony. Les mêmes yeux qui manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites quand il vit le Dieu de la ruse poser son front contre celui de l'étrange adolescent. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Langue d'Argent tenait véritablement au gamin.

-Bien, mais toi. Pourquoi tu…

-Chut, je t'ai déjà répondu mon petit Corbeau. Je pouvais te sauver, je l'ai fait.

-Sans rien obtenir en retour ? Murmura Harry suspicieux montrant par là qu'il avait bien cerné son Maître Renard en cinq jours.

-Je t'ai gagné toi. Tu ne quitteras plus jamais mon champ de vision.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.  
Vert contre vert.  
Des yeux si vieux qui avaient tant vu malgré leur âge si différent.  
Deux personnes qui avaient affrontaient tant de désillusion et d'horreur.  
Deux personnes qui s'étaient trouvées après tant de solitude pour l'un, et une vie chaotique pour l'autre.

L'un si égoïste avait fait un pas et tendu une main qu'il n'aurait jamais cru tendre un jour.  
L'autre si solitaire s'était relevé et avait attrapé cette main au lieu de ramper seul.

Soutient ou possessivité maladive ?  
Amour éternelle ou destructeur ?

En cet instant, ils s'équilibraient l'un l'autre.  
Mais rien n'était figé dans le temps.

* * *

 _Maître Renard était beau parleur_

 _Mais également bon comploteur_

 _Cela ne l'avait point empêché de se faire stopper_

 _Ainsi, se retrouva-t-il devant les juges_

 _Cependant ruser comme il était_

 _Maître Renard complotait déjà pour s'échapper._

 _Pourtant, nul besoin de cela,_

 _Ni une, ni deux il n'était plus là,_

 _Ne laissant derrière lui que des cris._

 _Maître Renard avait voulu profiter de cette opportunité_

 _Et ainsi continuer ses méfaits_

 _Mais voilà que son regard tomba sur Maître Corbeau_

 _Il se trouva bien incapable de l'abandonner,_

 _Et le voilà qu'il aidait son prochain,_

 _Hop, hop et les méchant ne purent voir le lendemain._

 _Maître Corbeau ne laissa point le temps à Maître Renard de s'en aller,_

 _Blessé et épuisé il lui demanda de l'aider,_

 _Se voyant en lui, Maître Renard ne put décliner._

 _Maître Renard offrit cinq jours,_

 _Après ceux-ci on ne pouvait l'accuser d'être sans cœur_

 _Maître Corbeau le remercia de cette honneur._

 _Les cinq jours écoulés, Maître Renard abandonna Maître Corbeau_

 _Il était bien décidé à ne plus jamais le croiser,_

 _Mais Maître Corbeau refusait de quitter ses pensées._

 _Maître Renard réputé sans attache,_

 _Ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter,_

 _Sept jours et il alla le retrouver._

 _Une nouvelle fois, il sauva Maître Corbeau,_

 _Pour une fois, Maître Renard fit face à la peur_

 _Et le monde continua de tourner grâce à un simple sourire_

 _Maître Corbeau avait conquis Maître Renard…_

* * *

Re coucou les gens :)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce Défis, perso je l'ai adoré et j'avais des idées plein la tête.  
Certains me dirons qu'il y a encore tant de chose à dire, mais je pense que cette fin se suffit à elle même et qu'on devine les quelques directions possibles que peut prendre cette ébauche de relation.

N'hésitez surtout pas à nous proposer vos idées de couple ou même de fiction on sait jamais :) On a un large panel de connaissance par chez-nous et on aime tous écrire !


End file.
